


Moonlight

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [4]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah decide not to go to the hot tub party at the lake house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

A moonlight stroll to Snyder pond was always a good idea. It gave Luke and Noah time to get away from the hustle and bustle of the farmhouse. Tonight was the perfect night for one. The snow that had covered the ground a couple of weeks ago was mostly melted. The evening felt mild compared to the cold spell that had engulfed the area a week ago. Luke liked the feeling of Noah’s ungloved hand clasped tightly in his as they approached the shimmering pond. He never passed up the opportunity to touch Noah.

Well, until earlier this evening.

As tempting as Reg’s offer of a party at a lake house with a room for Luke and Noah to share was, Luke just didn’t feel comfortable with the situation. Booze, drugs, hot tub nakedness…all things a hot-blooded eighteen year old would want…were on the menu for the party. But booze and drugs were two things Luke knew he definitely needed to stay away from, especially after his kidney transplant and all of the problems he had with alcohol when he was struggling to come out. And the hot tub nakedness…well…right now the only time he wanted to be naked in a hot tub with alone with Noah.

Alone with Noah. He could have had that at the party. But they wouldn’t be _totally_ alone. And Luke didn’t want his first time with Noah to be at some wild party. He wanted it to be special because Noah was so special to him. He knew he’d probably be kicking himself for passing up the opportunity to finally have sex with Noah, but his gut was telling him that it just wasn’t right. At least not now.

Thankfully, Noah had felt the same way. Hearing Noah admit that he didn’t really want to go to the party was as if a huge weight had been lifted from Luke’s shoulders. They were on the same page. Noah’s concerns had mirrored Luke’s. He knew there was a reason why he loved Noah so much.

They stopped walking once they reached the water’s edge. Noah slipped his arm around Luke and he leaned into Noah. This might not be a private room at a lake house, but it was still pretty damn nice. He glanced up at Noah, grinning. Before he could speak Noah’s mouth was pressed against his. Luke parted his lips slightly, allowing Noah’s tongue to gain entry. Luke loved these slow, deep kisses. And he also knew that they almost always quickly grew in intensity. Tonight wasn’t an exception as Noah pulled Luke tightly against him. Luke’s tongue slid along Noah’s, eliciting a low moan from Noah. He rubbed his crotch against Luke’s. There was no doubt that Noah was becoming quickly aroused.

Luke pulled away a bit. “Let’s go to the movies,” he suggested, still fighting to regain his breath.

“Are you afraid that I’m going to throw you on top of the picnic table and have my way with you?” Noah teased.

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind at this point…splinters in my ass and all.”

“Luke, we just decided to wait to be together.”

“I know…I know…” Luke sighed, running his hand through his shaggy hair. And that was why he was quick to put an end to their intense kiss. He was aching for Noah. For a brief moment he didn’t care where they were. All he wanted was Noah. But then his rational side kicked in, reminding him that this wasn’t the right time or place.

“So you want to go to the movies?” Noah asked, arching his eyebrows.

Luke could tell that Noah thought he was insane. Maybe he was. Not too many people pass up an opportunity to jump their boyfriend’s bones. “We’ve never gone to the movies together. You’re such a big film buff so I thought it was time that we went.” Luke did his best to explain his rationale, which was a bit difficult since Noah still had his hands on Luke’s hips and was so very close to him.

“We don’t even know what’s playing or when,” Noah countered.

“We’ll just head to the theater in Old Town and see what’s showing next.”

“You really know how to live on the edge, Snyder,” Noah chuckled, shaking his head. Sometimes he didn’t understand Luke. He could go from zero to sixty in matter of seconds and then wheel around and do a U turn. But having Luke Snyder as his boyfriend had been the ride of a lifetime so far.

“Well, you’re the one who is always bugging me to watch a movie with you.”

Noah’s blue eyes playfully twinkled. “Yeah, something that was made before you were born,” he teased, gently squeezing Luke’s hips.

“I’ve seen movies that were made before I was born,” Luke replied. He wasn’t a complete idiot when it came to films. Sometimes Noah acted as if Luke had never been to a movie theater.

“Really?”

“Really. _Star Wars_ , _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , _Footloose_ …”

“How about something that’s in black and white?” Noah interrupted him.

Luke glanced away from him, folding his arms across his chest. “No,” he muttered, hating to have to admit defeat. Noah would seize the opportunity to just trounce him.

And he did.

“Ah ha! I knew it!”

“That’s your fault. You’re the one who’s supposed to be introducing me to all of these great films. You and Maddie certainly watched your fair share,” Luke replied and then cringed when he realized how jealous he sounded.

Thankfully Noah didn’t call him out on it. In fact, he didn’t argue the point. Instead he decided to remedy it. “Okay. Once a week we’ll have movie night and I’ll introduce you to all of the classics…in black and white _and_ color. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.” Luke grinned and ran his fingers along the collar of Noah’s coat. “So…Mr. Movie Man…who was your big crush? What actor got you all hot and bothered?”

Noah squirmed a bit before he replied, “No one.”

“No one?” Luke found that quite hard to believe. He may not have seen a million movies like Noah had but he could always spot a hot actor whether it was on film or TV.

“No one. I wouldn’t let myself go there,” he quietly admitted. Noah never dared to fantasize about men while he lived underneath the Colonel’s roof. He firmly believed that his father somehow would be able to read his mind. And he wouldn’t have been able to bear it if his father had seen the visions of the beautiful men he managed to suppress.

“Wow,” Luke muttered. Even before he came out he allowed himself to fantasize about men.

Noah took Luke’s hands in his and gave them a squeeze. “Luke, you were the first guy I ever allowed myself to _really_ look at. After you came out to me…god, I had a hard time keeping my eyes off you…”

“You did?” Luke’s eyes misted. After the afternoon that Luke had inadvertently grabbed Noah’s wrist, Luke had been smitten with his fellow intern. Noah was all he could think and dream about. But then he had found him in bed with Maddie and was crushed. Matters were made worse when he finally admitted to Noah he was gay. Not that Noah made a big deal about it but somehow Luke felt that after telling Noah he would figure out that Luke had fallen for him. Noah hadn’t though. He had just wanted to be Luke’s friend, but it was too painful for Luke to be around him.

Noah blushed, glancing down at the ground. “Yeah. I’d never seen someone so gorgeous. I can’t believe you never caught me checking out your ass.”

Now Luke was laughing. “My ass? All that time I was pining for you, you were checking out my ass.”

“Yes.” He blushed.

Luke shook his head and kissed Noah’s cheek. “I can’t believe how much time we wasted.”

“Not anymore,” he assured him.

Luke grinned. “So how about that movie?”

  
************   


There had been two movie choices when they had reached the theater… _National Treasure: Book of Secrets_ and _Sweeney Todd_. Luke immediately vetoed _Sweeney Todd_ , saying that their first movie together in a theater would not be a musical. Although Noah had wanted to see the Tim Burton film…musical or not, he agreed on the Nicholas Cage film. Noah would be choosing all of the films for their movie nights at the farm so all was fair.

The movie was good as far as sequels went. The best part of the experience was sitting in the darkened theater holding hands with Luke. Noah would sit through _Ishtar_ just as long as Luke was next to him. Love made you do crazy things.

They chatted about the movie on the way back to the farm. Noah was touched that Luke attempted to talk about the technical aspects of the film. From day one Luke had always been interested in Noah’s dream to be a director. The evenings they spent editing _Invisible Girl_ were some of Noah’s favorite. He enjoyed explaining to Luke why he chose a particular shot or camera angle. And he loved being able to take the amazing script Luke had written and bring it to life. They were a good team.

Noah slowed his truck down when they turned onto the dirt road that led to the Snyder Farm. All too soon their night out was coming to an end. The family was sure to be out in full force by now.

Not that Noah didn’t enjoy Luke’s family. They were incredible. Noah had never felt so welcomed into someone’s home…someone’s life…as quickly as the Snyder’s had welcomed him. He truly felt like a member of the Snyder family. And he loved every minute of it…that is until he wanted to be alone with Luke.

Noah nervously swallowed. “How about a little detour to the pond?”

“Did you want to finish our moonlight stroll?”

“Ahhh…something like that.”

“Noah, did you want to park?” Luke asked mischievously.

Noah glanced at him hopefully. “Did you?”

“Yeah…just as long as you do.”

Noah turned down the road that led to the pond, making sure that the truck wasn’t too visible from the farmhouse. He turned off the headlights and cut the engine, but made sure the radio stayed on.

Noah unbuckled his seatbelt and slid closer to Luke, who also rid himself of his seatbelt. Luke had turned so his back was up against the passenger’s side door, his legs parting slightly. Noah’s eyes were immediately drawn to Luke’s groin area. Even in the moonlight he could detect the large bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans. The unabashed desire to bury his face in Luke’s crotch frightened Noah. But he couldn’t take stop staring.

“Do you want to touch me?” Luke asked. His voice had taken on a low, husky tone.

Noah’s face flushed and blood was rushing to other areas of his body. God he wanted Luke. He couldn’t ever remember desiring anyone so strongly. Finally he forced his eyes to meet Luke’s. Noah nodded, unable to admit it aloud.

Noah’s unvoiced admission wasn’t acceptable for Luke. If Noah wanted him, like Luke was sure he did, then Noah would have to say it to him. “Tell me,” Luke said softly as he maintained eye contact with Noah.

_Real men don’t touch other men._

_Real men don’t touch other men._

_Real men don’t touch other men._

“Yes, they do,” Noah blurted out. Damn it…the Colonel would not ruin this moment. He wouldn’t listen to the bigoted, hateful words of his father. His father’s “words of wisdom” needed to fall on deaf ears.

“What?” Luke asked.

Noah nervously ran his tongue along his lips, took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. “Yes, I do,” he answered calmly, which garnered a wide grin from Luke. That one smile was enough to put Noah at ease.

Now he could focus on more important matters such as boxers…briefs…boxer briefs. He’d spent a lot of time pondering that question. Sure he could have asked Luke what type of underwear he wore but what fun would that have been. He had faith that there would be a day when he’d find out on his own.

And that time was now.

Noah reached out with a surprisingly steady hand for someone who had never touched another man’s penis before. Instead of going right for the button, Noah placed his hand on the bulge in Luke’s jeans. A low moan escaped from Luke’s lips. Noah could feel the heat radiating through the denim. He trailed his fingers up along the zipper, finally resting on the button. Taking a deep breath, Noah undid it and then eased the zipper down. He glanced up at Luke and found his intense brown eyes fixated on him. Luke lifted his butt off the seat so Noah could push Luke’s jeans from his hips.

Boxer briefs. Black boxer briefs to be exact.

Noah grinned, quite pleased with his discovery. But they weren’t parked by the pond so Noah could ogle Luke’s underwear. He slipped his hand inside the front of Luke’s boxer briefs, seeking out Luke’s hard cock. Luke pushed his underwear down far enough to allow Noah better access. He wanted this just as much as Noah.

In the moonlight it was difficult to see Luke’s cock clearly, but what he could make out was perfect. Noah wrapped his hand around the base of Luke’s shaft and slowly ran it up the entire length. Luke seemed nearly as along as him but not quite as wide. He brushed his thumb over the head, smearing the precome around it.

Luke shuddered, his head falling back and smacking against the widow. “Ow!” he yelped.

“Are you okay?” Noah asked, glancing up at him.

“The pleasure definitely trumps the pain. Don’t stop,” Luke breathed, his eyes briefly fluttering shut.

And Noah wouldn’t dare. He gripped Luke’s cock tightly, knowing from his brief experience with woman what not to do. They never held him tightly enough or moved quickly enough. It had been maddeningly unsatisfying…probably mostly due to the fact that he longed to have a strong masculine hand around him rather than a small, feminine one. Noah was going to make sure that Luke was completely satisfied. He pumped his boyfriend’s dick up and down, increasing his rhythm with each stroke.

Luke’s eyes were wide and glassy. Moans and whimpers filled the cabin of the truck. Noah never had seen Luke look sexier. He wanted to do more to him. What Noah really wanted was to use his mouth instead of his hand on Luke. But he knew he wasn’t emotionally ready for that step yet. There were still some issues he needed to work through. Noah wanted to be able to go down on Luke without a single doubt or regret. And that time wasn’t now. But it would be soon. Noah was sure of it.

“Noah, if you don’t stop I’m going to come,” Luke panted.

“Isn’t that the idea?”

“Yes.”

Noah’s lips met Luke’s hot, wanting ones. Noah swore that Luke was channeling every bit of his desire to Noah through this one kiss.

Then Luke ended the kiss as quickly as it had started. “Oh…Noooaaaah!” he cried out, his hot juices coating Noah’s hand and then some. “Shit…” he gasped, fighting to catch his breath. “I made quite a mess.”

“No worries. I think there are some napkins in the glove box.”

Luke reached over, opened the glove box, and handed Noah a stack of napkins. Noah took a few and wiped up the mess and tossed them onto the floor.

“I know I don’t have anything to compare it to…well…other than myself, which I thought I was pretty good at…wow…Noah…just _wow_ ,” Luke rambled as he brushed his fingers through his dark blonde hair.

Noah was quite pleased that he’d been able to reduce Luke to this babbling state. He was also surprised by how much he enjoyed giving Luke a hand job. Giving his boyfriend such pleasure was a major turn on.

“Care to show me just show good you are?” Noah shyly asked. Mere hours ago they had agreed to go slow and here they were steaming up the windows of his truck. But Noah had been comfortable with this step. He didn’t feel like this was necessarily rushing things. However, Luke might have other ideas.

And from the suddenly apprehensive look on Luke’s face it looked like he was doing just that.

“You don’t have to do it,” Noah quickly assured him. “There’s no pressure. We can just stop right now.”

Luke brushed his hand across Noah’s cheek. “No, I do want to do it. I really do. I just never have given anyone a hand job.”

“You just said that you’ve done it to yourself and you were pretty good at it.”

“But that’s different.”

“No, it isn’t,” Noah said, his voice growing husky. “Show me. Show me what feels good to you.”

Luke licked his lips, eyeing Noah’s crotch longingly which made Noah’s heart rate kick into overdrive. Noah moved to unbutton his jeans but Luke quickly caught his hand.

“Please…let me,” he whispered.

Noah relinquished control to Luke, breathing heavily as he watched his boyfriend carefully unbutton his jeans and then lower the zipper ever-so-slowly. Luke was definitely taking the time to enjoy this. Noah slid his fingers into Luke’s hair, twisting his fingers through the dark blonde strands. He loved that Luke’s hair was long enough to play with like this.

Noah lifted himself slightly off the seat so that Luke would be able to lower his jeans and boxers down far enough so he wouldn’t have any difficulty reaching Noah’s dick.

“I wish I could see you better,” Luke murmured, staring at Noah’s cock which was hard, pressing up against his stomach.

“We could turn on the dome light.”

Luke glanced up at him and smirked, “And alert the Snyder clan that we’re down here? No way. Besides I’ve seen you in all of your glory once and I’ve burned the image into my brain.”

Noah would never forget the afternoon Luke had walked in on him and Maddie after they’d had sex. Luke’s appearance had startled him…so much so that he’d had a hard time keeping his towel wrapped around his waist. At the time he had no idea that Luke took the opportunity to sneak a peek at him. “You got that good of a look?” he asked, running his hand from Luke’s hair to the nape of his neck.

“Well…yeah…the guy I was smitten with loses his towel. You bet I’m going to get a look.”

“Did you use the image for…” Noah couldn’t quite bring himself to finish the question. Being vocal about sex wasn’t something he was used to. They’d never talked about masturbating before. Noah hadn’t admitted that the Colonel had forbidden such an act under his roof. Time and again he’d warn Noah that real men didn’t need to take matters into their own hands. However, sometimes when the Colonel was out Noah would quickly pleasure himself in the shower and then feel guilty about it for days.

Moving to Oakdale had changed all of that. Falling for Luke Snyder had opened up a whole new world to him. Noah had yet to admit to Luke that before he fell asleep at night he’d often pleasure himself to visions of him and what he’d like to do to him.

“Jerking off?” Luke playfully asked.

“Uhh…yeah.”

“Definitely. It was good practice material.”

“How about letting me be the judge?”

“If you insist,” Luke whispered, trailing his fingers across Noah’s balls.

Noah hadn’t expected Luke to start there. The couple of girls he’d been with had ignored that part of his body, just focusing on the shaft. But Luke seemed to know that Noah liked having the entire package attended to. As Luke gently caressed Noah’s balls, Noah moaned loudly. This was already the best hand job of his life. He was sure Luke could get him off without even touching his cock at this point.

But Luke did touch it. Ever-so-slowly he dragged a single finger up the length. Noah whimpered at his touch. He’d never felt something so maddeningly erotic in his life.

“You feel better than I imagined,” Luke murmured, barely loud enough for Noah to hear, “so thick, long, and hard.”

“Luke,” he groaned, wanting more.

Luke gripped Noah’s dick tightly. He wasn’t afraid of breaking him. Luke knew there was nothing like a hand firmly wrapped around your cock. He began to pump it, slowly at first as if he were memorizing every stroke. And then Luke moved faster…sometimes rubbing his thumb over the head and caressing the slit. Noah couldn’t keep quiet. He panted and moaned Luke’s name combined with some other unintelligible words.

“So close…” Noah finally managed to gasp.

“I want to see you come…feel you come,” Luke purred. “Show me how much I turn you on. Show me how much better I am than any girl.”

Noah knew Luke had a way with words, but he had no idea that Luke could think and speak so clearly in the heat of the moment. It had taken everything in Noah’s power to put just two coherent words together.

“Oh, Luke…” Noah lost it, coating his stomach and Luke’s hand with come. “Damn…” he gasped. “I think…I think…”

“There’s no use trying to think right now,” Luke softly chuckled.

“Napkins…floor.”

Luke reached down and picked up a few. “May I?” he asked, holding up the napkins.

“You never have to ask me if you can touch my dick,” Noah said, resting his head against the back of the seat.

“Duly noted,” Luke said. He carefully mopped up the mess Noah made. Noah marveled at the loving way Luke wiped his cock and stomach clean, before attending to his own seamen coated hand.

Noah hiked up his boxers and jeans while Luke did the same. The windows of the truck were completely fogged and the cab now held the distinct smell of sex. He’d have to remember to toss the dirty napkins in the garbage before he went to class the next day.

Luke leaned over, softly kissing Noah’s lips and then resting his forehead against mine. “I love you, Noah,” he said, gazing intently into Noah’s eyes.

Noah wished he could just say those words to Luke. He certainly felt them. But every time he tried his throat turned into the Sahara desert. Not to mention the anxiety always seemed to overtake him. Noah was frustrated to no end that he could write his true feelings for Luke in a card, but he couldn’t say it aloud to him. Love was never a sentiment that was expressed in the Mayer household.

Thanks, Dad.

“Same here,” he finally managed.

How lame. It was almost as bad as “Ditto” from _Ghost_.

“We should probably get up to the house,” Noah quickly said, hoping to divert the attention away from his lame reply.

“Yeah,” Luke reluctantly agreed. “But you better walk me to my bedroom door like a proper boyfriend.”

Noah started the engine. “Afraid of things that may go bump in the night?” he teased.

“You just never know who or what might be lurking about inside the farmhouse.”

They had a good laugh about that. And soon Noah was parking his truck in the driveway. They snuck inside the house careful not to let the door slam too loudly. After they hung up their coats on the coat rack, they crept upstairs.

“Well, Mr. Snyder, you’ve made it to your room safely,” Noah said, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist.

But before Luke could reply, Emma poked her head out of her bedroom door which was at the end of the hall. “And you, Mr. Mayer, better not step foot inside it,” she warned him.

Noah jumped away from Luke. “No, Ma’am!”

“Grandma,” Luke sighed, “he wasn’t going to.”

“Not in this house on my watch,” she reminded them.

Noah knew when it was best to quit while he was ahead. “Goodnight, Luke…Mrs. Snyder…see you in the morning.” He turned and practically dashed down the hallway to his bedroom.

Goodnight kiss or not. He and Luke had taken one moonlight stroll to the pond he’d never forget.


End file.
